During an electronic appliance is assembled, a ground wire of a circuit board is connected to a metallic frame of the electronic appliance through a ground terminal in order to discharge electricity to the ground. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a ground terminal for connecting a circuit board and a metallic frame according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the ground terminal 2 principally comprises a connecting part 2a, and several conducting parts 2b, 2c and 2d. In addition, a perforation 2e is formed in the connecting part 2a. 
Hereinafter, the process of mounting the ground terminal 2 on the circuit board 1 will be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
First of all, the conducting parts 2b, 2c and 2d of the ground terminal 2 are inserted into corresponding through-holes 1a of the circuit board 1. Then, by applying soldering paste (not shown) onto the junctions between the ground terminal 2 and the circuit board 1, the ground terminal 2 is welded onto the circuit board 1 and connected to the ground wire (not shown) of the circuit board 1. Then, the connecting part 2a of the ground terminal 2 is bent toward the upper surface 1c of the circuit board 1. As such, the connecting part 2a lies flat on the upper surface 1c of the circuit board 1, and the perforation 2e of the ground terminal 2 is aligned with another perforation 1b of the circuit board 1. Meanwhile, the ground terminal 2 is integrated into the circuit board 1, as can be seen in FIG. 2. Then, a metallic frame 10 having a bolt hole 10a is placed under the circuit board 1. After a screw 11 is successively penetrated through the perforation 2e of the ground terminal 2 and the perforation 1b of the circuit board 1, the screw 11 is screwed in the bolt hole 10a of the metallic frame 10. Meanwhile, the ground terminal 2 and the circuit board 1 are fixed on the metallic frame 10.
Through the screw 11, the ground terminal 2 and the circuit board 1 are fixed on the metallic frame 10. In addition, through the screw 11, the ground terminal 2, the ground wire of the circuit board 1 and the metallic frame 10 are electrically connected to each other in order to discharge electricity to the ground.
The assembly of the ground terminal 2, the circuit board 1 and the metallic frame 10, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, during this assembly is heated in a reflow furnace to perform the soldering process, the conducting parts 2b, 2c and 2d of the ground terminal 2 are readily raised. Under this circumstance, the conducting parts 2b, 2c and 2d of the ground terminal 2 possibly fail to be electrically connected with the ground wire on the lower surface 1d of the circuit board 1. Moreover, since no positioning structure is arranged between the perforation 2e of the ground terminal 2 and the perforation 1b of the circuit board 1, the ground terminal 2 is readily shifted toward the bilateral sides during the screw 11 is penetrated through the perforations 2e and 1b. Moreover, since the perforations 2e and 1b are not engaged with each other, the perforation 2e is possibly shifted or aslant after the ground terminal 2 is welded onto the circuit board 1. Under this circumstance, the perforation 2e of the ground terminal 2 and the perforation 1b are no longer aligned with each other, and thus the screw 11 fails to fasten the assembly of the ground terminal 2, the circuit board 1 and the metallic frame 10. On the other hand, since the distance between every two adjacent conducting parts 2b, 2c and 2d is very short and the distance between any through-hole 1a and the perforation 1b of the circuit board 1 is relatively short, the circuit board 1 is readily cracked along the cracked line A and/or the conducting parts 2b, 2c and 2d of the ground terminal 2 are readily broken if the external force for penetrating the screw 11 through the ground terminal 2, the circuit board 1 and the metallic frame 10 is improper. The damage of the circuit board 1 and/or the ground terminal 2 is advantageous for assembling the ground terminal 2, the circuit board 1 and the metallic frame 10.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved ground terminal so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.